


A Fire That Burns to Light the Sky | Перевод.

by moonlightdirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OT5, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightdirection/pseuds/moonlightdirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, да?<br/>- Хм.. Да, - отвечает Гарри, - Лу, ты.. Если ты хочешь порвать со мной, то есть более легкие способы сделать это, - краска отхлынула от лица Луи.<br/>- Расстаться с.. Господи, Гарри, я пытаюсь сделать тебе предложение, - он делает паузу, - Черт, притворись, что не слышал этого.</p><p>Или же AU, где Луи делает предложение, а Гарри на самом деле может быть Диснеевской Принцессой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire That Burns to Light the Sky | Перевод.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Fire That Burns to Light the Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820500) by [samajama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samajama/pseuds/samajama). 



Часть 1  
Гарри ненавидит перелеты. Но он также понимает, что не может избежать этого; так или иначе, от этого страх меньше не становится.

Сжимая руку Луи, он шепчет:

— Мы скоро приземлимся? Мы летим уже целую вечность. 

— Гарри, ты спал большую часть полета, но да, думаю, скоро. Просто закрой глаза и подумай о Микки. Мы уже скоро начнем снижаться, детка. 

— Ты знаешь, что Микки не мой любимчик. Мой самый любимый...

— Питер Пэн, да? — Гарри закатывает глаза на шутку Луи и сразу сожалеет о своем решении, потому что его начинает тошнить. Потрясающе. Луи замечает это и сжимает руку Гарри. 

— Хорошо, это Жасмин, я знаю.

— Она принцесса-задира! 

— Да, кажется, что я слышал это где-то раньше.

— Она как Бейонсе принцесс, Лу, — Луи смеется и целует тыльную сторону ладони Гарри. 

— Ты, возможно, самый необычный парень на свете, — Гарри улыбается и целует Луи в щеку. Он не уверен, что самый необычный, но точно знает, что он определенно самый счастливый.

Орландо, Флорида. Вот куда они летят.

 

_______________________

 

Гарри так взволнован. Даже больше, чем положено. Он знает, что выглядит как маленький ребенок, взволновано подпрыгивая, не в силах больше ждать, потому что он едет в замок Золушки, где будет ужинать с (практически) реальным принцем. Луи стонет каждый раз, утверждая, что он безусловно не принц, и он определенно не собирается переодеваться в него. 

— Детка, я знаю, что мои ноги как божий дар для человечества, но я абсолютно точно не буду надевать колготки.

— Да ладно тебе, это будет весело! Я буду твоей принцессой, и ты сможешь покружить меня на руках, — Гарри даже покружился для большего эффекта, но Луи только наклоняет голову и прищуривает глаза. — Если быть честным, всегда хотел своего собственного принца, — очередная попытка со стороны Гарри, произнесенная до невозможности сладким голосом, но снова он не получает никакой реакции. 

— Ладно. Тогда я хорошо выгляжу в этой диадеме?

— Гарри, ты можешь надеть на себя мешок, и я все еще буду тебя... — Он резко остановился и прочистил горло, — хм, ты же знаешь, я люблю тебя и все такое. 

— Обходительно, Казанова, — Гарри с нечитаемым выражением лица наклонил голову.

— Если я — Казанова, то это значит, что ты только еще одно мое завоевание? 

Гарри фыркнул и поджал губы в притворной обиде.

— Надеюсь, конечно, что я больше, чем просто очередное завоевание. 

— Малыш, — воркует Луи, — конечно ты больше этого. 

— Ты хочешь назвать меня ребенком или твои малышом? 

— Моим малышом. Всегда. 

Гарри берет первое, что попадается ему под руку, используя как микрофон, и начинает петь:

“Boy, don’t you know you can’t escape me, ooh darling, ‘cause you’ll alwaaaays be my baaaaaby!”

Луи просто улыбается и целует его, говоря о том, что они не доедут до этого замка, если Гарри не прекратит отвлекать его и не начнет собираться.

 

______________________

 

Когда они зашли в замок, Гарри замер, как будто весь воздух выкачали из помещения. Все выглядит таким величественным и дорогим. Высокие потолки и витражные окна повсюду. 

— Нравится? — Спрашивает шатен. 

Гарри начинает быстро качать головой, оглядываясь. 

— Мне очень нравится здесь. Это.. намного больше? Да, намного больше того, что я ожидал увидеть. Всё так.. Я буквально не могу подобрать слов, чтобы описать это.

Луи выглядит так, будто собирается начать шутливо поддразнивать своего парня, когда девушка ненамного младше их подошла и вежливо улыбнулась.

— Здравствуйте, добро пожаловать! На какое имя забронирован столик?

— Томлинсон, — они отвечают вместе. Девушка прокручивает список и широко улыбается, когда видит их имена.

— Отлично! Идите за мной, — она ведет их к столу рядом с одним из экстравагантных окон и ждет, когда они присядут.

— Позовете меня, когда будете готовы, чтобы я могла принять заказы. Волшебного вечера! — Она уже повернулась, чтобы уйти, но останавливается и поворачивается снова. — Кстати, у тебя потрясающая диадема.

— Спасибо, — Гарри светится от счастья. Он ловит улыбку Луи и улыбается еще ярче. — Спасибо тебе за это, Луи. 

— Ты достоин самого лучшего, — Гарри качает головой. Он так рад, что ему удалось отпроситься с работы для этого. Гарри любит свою работу, честно. Но проводить время с любовью всей своей жизни в The Happiest Place on Earth? Да, он определенно любит это больше. 

— Милый, закажешь вина, пока я сбегаю в туалет? 

— Попытка напоить меня, Томлинсон? Ты уже знаешь, что мне и так все нравится.

Луи ухмыляется и говорит, подмигивая: 

— Никогда не помешает быть слишком осторожным. 

Гарри пытается вызвать ближайшую официантку, но кажется, что попытки не увенчались успехом. Он усиленно жестикулирует, чтобы привлечь ее внимание.

— Чем я могу вам помочь? — К Гарри подошла другая официантка. 

— Можно два бокала белого вина для меня и моего бойфренда, пожалуйста?

— Конечно, я сейчас вернусь, — заканчивает она и почти врезается в Луи, идущего обратно к столику. Гарри еле сдерживается, чтобы не захихикать, когда Луи наконец садится напротив него. 

Гарри может представить себе смех Луи, даже когда его нет рядом, потому что это один из лучших звуков, что он слышал. 

— Ты видел это? — Гарри кивает, хихикая. — Ненавижу, когда такое происходит. Но всё равно, это до сих пор смешно, — Луи слегка улыбается, и Гарри протягивает ему меню. 

— Вы двое не хотите десерт? 

— Конечно, мы хотим, — Луи отвечает быстрее, чем Гарри смог даже подумать (он только улыбается и кивает). Луи был сладкоежкой в течении многих лет; это мило, что перспектива полакомиться шоколадным муссом до сих пор может вскружить ему голову.

— Нам особый, пожалуйста, — Луи говорит ей. 

— Ты хоть знаешь, что это такое? 

— Ты мне доверяешь? 

— Конечно, — Гарри отвечает, не задумываясь.

Луи кивает официантке, которая только что отошла от стола.

— Гарри.

— Луи..? 

— Гарри, — Луи начинает снова.

— Луи.

— Гарри, — Луи поднимает руку, предупреждая, что он собирается сказать что-то важное. Гарри нежно улыбается и тоже дает ему знак, что он может продолжать. — Мы знаем друг друга уже очень давно.

— Да, это так, — соглашается зеленоглазый.

— Ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, да?

— Хм... Да, — отвечает Гарри, — Лу, ты... Если ты хочешь порвать со мной, то есть более легкие способы сделать это.

Луи бледнеет. 

— Расстаться с... Господи, Гарри, я пытаюсь сделать тебе предложение, — он замирает, - черт, притворись, что не слышал этого.

— Но я хочу ответить.

— Да, хорошо. Я репетировал эту речь несколько месяцев, так что сначала дослушай ее до конца, — Гарри дуется, но глаза выдают его восторг.

— Ты поддерживал меня на первом прослушивании, был со мной при каждом моем успехе и неудаче в жизни. Ты изо всех сил поддерживал меня эмоционально и финансово, когда я был лишь одним из Peter's Lost Boys. Ты убедил меня, что я смогу добиться главной роли. Ты держал меня за руку и заплакал, когда мое имя было напечатано на афише рядом с надписью "Питер Пэн". Ты был первым, кто сказал, что я должен пройти прослушивание на эту роль, хотя я был абсолютно уверен, что они никогда не возьмут меня. Гарри Эдвард Стайлс, нет абсолютно ничего, что я мог бы сделать без тебя.

Гарри прерывает его.

— Это не так, ты бы мог. Ты потрясающий, просто недооцениваешь себя. Ты бы смог достичь этого и без меня. 

— Может быть, но это неважно, потому что, если бы у меня был выбор, то я бы ничего не изменил, — Луи продолжает, — ты поддерживаешь меня, когда я боюсь и вовремя останавливаешь меня, когда я веду себя, как мудак. Я люблю тебя больше всего и больше всех в этом мире. Окажешь ли ты мне честь стать моим мужем?

— Да, — говорит Гарри. Наконец. — Да, конечно. Да, да, да, — он наклоняется над столом, чтобы поцеловать своего будущего мужа. 

Когда он отодвигается назад, то видит, что официантка вернулась и держит небольшую хрустальную туфельку на подушке в лепестках роз. Он собирается спросить, зачем она прерывает такой момент, когда видит кольцо. Оно простое и элегантное, с несколькими крошечными и одним крупным алмазом. 

— Луи... Это великолепно, — кольцо уже на пальце. — И я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
